Gift cards are typically printed with static designs and in large quantities. They can commonly be purchased at retail locations such as card stores, bookstores, and so on. After a user purchases the gift cards, she can handwrite messages on the gift cards and use them when she gives gifts to family members, friends, or business clients. Card printing vending machines have been developed to allow the card purchasers to select card designs and input their own personalized messages before the actual cards are printed.
In recent years, online photo services such as Shutterfly, Inc., based at Redwood City, Calif., have established services for users to upload, store and share their digital photo images. The users can order physical photo products such as photographic prints, photo books, frames, calendars, CD's, frames, and greeting cards, etc. The print orders are fulfilled using automated digital printers, and shipped to the recipients as specified by the user. Customers of the online photo services often order the photo products as gifts to others.